


Stolen Kiss

by DamnBlackHeart



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lime, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Out of Character, Reader-Insert, Romance, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnBlackHeart/pseuds/DamnBlackHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it took was a kiss, which led to a search of who could it be. But you might learn a few things you didn't expect on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Kiss

It was a beautiful day and you were currently lying down on the soft lush grass with your eyes closed. You were enjoying yourself like you had no cares in the world. 

Here and there the sound of birds chirped and you sighed after taking a deep breath. 'This feels great! I need to stop and just enjoy nature more.' you thought, relaxing and letting your mind wonder around. You were completely unaware of a person approaching your calm form, staring at you. The person moved closer to your face cautiously before leaning down.

It was only for a second that you felt a pressure on your lips. Shock, you froze like an ice cube but your brain quickly registered it as a kiss. You suddenly snapped out of your shock and open your eyes. As soon as you did you were met with nothing. It seemed that whoever it was ran away.

'Holy Hokage! I was kissed!' you thought, touching your lips. 'But by who?'

You sat up looking around hoping to find any clues of who it was. 'Well, they are certainly not around anymore. Hmm...they may be gone but there is still a chance for me to follow their trail.' 

You stood up stretching your sore muscles. You looked around again and found a bit of flat grass next to where you were laying. 'Here we go. The way the grass is flat I can pretty much assume that he fled east and then north.' As you thought about it a little more, you realize that heading east would lead you to more training grounds and the forest. Then in the north direction it would lead to a bridge and the village. 'That doesn't help me much because it can be anyone.'

You follow the trail and found yourself interrupting Gai's team. '...don't tell me it was one of them.' you thought, as you stare at the three males training. 'No, it can't be because the trail doesn't end here.'

You walked up to Gai and he immediately turned his attention to you. ''Ah my dear! It's such an honor to be graced with your lovely presence,'' Gai said, smiling wide. 'Shiny teeth hurt eyes.' you thought, being a bit blinded by his smile.

''Aw, that is sweet. But really you don't have to say that every time I come by.'' you said, waving your hand at the fly buzzing around you.

At your waving hand his three students notice you and join you two. Lee was the first one to call out to you and reach you.

''Hello my friend! I haven't seen you in a long while!'' Lee said, as he stops beside you. Tenten and Neji were right behind him once you turn to face him.

''Hi! Yeah, I know it was a long while from my last visit but what do you expect when one hardly gets breaks from constant missions. Being a hunter-nin is not an easy job, that is for sure, but I'll get use to it sooner or later.'' you said, smiling.

''That's the spirit!! Lee understands don't you, Lee?'' Gai called out.

''Yes, sensei I do! It's alright as long as we know your okay.'' Lee said, giving you thumps up. 'That's nice but wow, so much energy.' you thought, feeling just a bit overwhelm.

''Yeah, Lee is right.'' Tenten said, watching as Gai hugged Lee with the sunset background behind them. 'Okaaaay....I almost forgot the reason I came here. I better wrap this up before I lose the trail.' you thought, sweat-dropping at the scene.

''Well, I'm sorry for interrupting your training, but I really must be going,'' you said, bowing.

''Aw, do you really have to get going?'' Tenten asked, frowning a little.

''Yeah, but before I do can you tell me if anyone came by here?'' you asked, seeing her face and Neji's turn into look of concentration.

''We haven't seen, or felt anyone nearby. Why?'' Neji stated, staring at you with an emotionless face, but his eyes contain a mysterious look.

''That's interesting. No reason just curious,'' you said, fixing your finger-less gloves.

''Hopefully. I'll see you guys later or something,'' you said, turning around and giving them a two finger wave. ''Tell Gai and Lee that I will see them later.''

You walked a while, until you reach the bridge. It was a bit foggy but you were able to see three small forms up ahead. The closer you got the more you notice the pink and orange colors taking form. The other form you weren't able to place as quickly since their pants blended into the fog. 'Just to humor myself, what is orange and pink? Naruto, and Sakura. So that means the other form is Sasuke.'

You watched as Naruto started getting paranoid as he moves his hand onto his weapon pouch. 'I'm surprise he can sense my being. The other two haven't yet.' Naruto's hand continues to move, but it passed his weapon pouch to scratch his behind. 'Eh, never mind.' you thought, sweat-dropping. 'I'm giving him too much credit if he can sense me.'

''Hey Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke. What you three doing here?'' you asked, once you reach them. They turn around recognizing your voice in the fog.

''Hey!'' Naruto yelled, running up to you and giving you a hug.

''Naruto, don't act stupid!'' Sakura screeched, hitting his head once he let go of you.

''Ow! Why you hit me for?! I haven't seen her in a very long time!'' Naruto whined, rubbing his bruise head.

''Loser, that was only four days ago,'' Sasuke stated.

''Shut up!'' Naruto yelled, glaring at Sasuke.

''Whatever, loser,'' Sasuke said, leaning against the bars of the bridge.

''Stop bothering Sasuke!'' Sakura growled, threatening Naruto with her fist.

''He started it!'' Naruto yelled, turning back to Sasuke. ''You lookin' for a fight?''

''Heh, you want to feel some real pain?'' Sasuke stated, glaring at him.

''Bastard, I'll show you real pain!'' Naruto screamed, his eyes flashing red for a few seconds.

''Will you two stop it?!'' Sakura growled, hitting Naruto's head again. "Do as I say!"

'Maybe I shouldn't have stopped to talk to them. This gets annoying after a while of every time I say hello.' you thought, rolling your eyes at their antics.

''Uh, you guys seem busy. I'll leave and come back later,'' you said, turning away to walk off while they were still glaring at each other.

''No!! Don't leave me here with this stupid bastard!'' Naruto exclaimed, hugging you again.

''Okay, I'll stay if you let go of me now...please,'' you said, trying to keep your balance with Naruto's face buried in your chest. 'If I didn't know better he is only doing that to do that.' you thought, with your eye twitching. 'He better stop doing that sometime soon. I need to have a talk with Kakashi or that white hair old man that Naruto been hanging out with. It has to be one of them, that's influencing him with hentai stuff.'

''Aw, okay,'' Naruto said, squeezing you tight before letting go. 'Maybe it was him that kissed me?' you thought, staring at Naruto doing his cute little fox face.

''Well, you three never answer my question before,'' you said.

''Oh we are waiting for Kakashi-sensei,'' Sakura answered, keeping her eyes on Naruto and Sasuke. 

''In this fog?'' you questioned, glancing around. You could hardly see the end of the bridge anymore.

''Yeah! It's so hard to see,'' Naruto said, squinting at you.

''It's best to get out of this fog, but this may be something your sensei planned,'' you said, staring down at your hands. 'I can't even see my hands or them either.'

''Huh? What do you mean?'' Sakura said her voice full of confusion and curious at the same time. 

''Think about it. It's only foggy here and it's understandable that it gets like this at times but never this much. This fog allows an enemy to do whatever they want. It could be possible that your sensei is making you three wait because of that or it could be someone else doing this. Then again, it might be nothing and I just gave you a ninja lesson on being prepare and being aware of heavy fogs, '' you stated, walking over to the bars. 'This is where the trail headed but I could only presume that he is still here or he went somewhere close by. I could be wrong about this but I know I'm being watched.' you thought, frowning.

''Oh, I get it. I never would have thought about that,'' Sakura said, with realization.

''Think about what?'' Naruto asked, curious.

''That this fog could be planned,'' Sasuke said, scaring Naruto and Sakura. 'Haha, they forgot about him being behind them.'

''I see!'' Naruto said, nodding his head. 

You smile, glad that they understood. You lean back on the bars tilting your head up and closing your eyes. 'I can't sense anything. This fog is unusual but nothing is making it this thick. Hmm, I know someone is watching me. This is like a game of cat and mouse. I was the cat at first but then they turn it around to where I am the mouse. After all, I'm going along by following their trail. They must know me well enough to do something like this.'

You open your eyes and stared out into the fog. You stayed still and continue to stare into a certain spot in the fog. It looked like it was forming something out of nowhere. It took shape and then disappeared when you blinked.

You suddenly tense, feeling ghost touches on your body. The touches moved all around you, caressing every part of flesh it could reach. 'What the?! Is it the fog doing this? Or my imagination or is it something else?!' 

Then the phantom touches turned to feeling more realistic. You could swear that it was like real hands touching you. They were certainly touching you in places that no other has touched you before. 'Shit! What the hell? Is this really happening?!'

''What's wrong?'' Naruto said, his voice entering your thoughts. 

''Nothing, I just thought I felt something.'' you said. You looked down when you realize Naruto was inches away from your chest. 'He's starting to creep me out. I understand that I'm older than him and that makes him shorter, but really? He’s staring at my chest when I'm not looking is creepy. I really need to have a talk with those two guys.'

''Hey, up here.'' you said, glaring at him. He quickly looked up blushing and avoiding eye contact with you. 'Was he the one I felt watching me? I guess that would make sense if he's staring at me like he wants to eat me.'

''Where's Sakura and Sasuke?'' you asked, noticing that you couldn't feel them around you.

''Sasuke was sick of waiting in the fog so he left and Sakura chased after him,'' Naruto said, smiling cheerfully.

''Oh, well, what are you still doing here?'' you asked, pushing yourself off the bars.

''I'm keeping you company like the other times you did for me.''

''Aw, that's very sweet, but you don't have to if you don't want too,'' you said, ruffling his hair.

''I want too!'' Naruto said, glaring at you for messing his hair.

''Okay, so let’s get ourselves out of this fog and go somewhere better,'' you said.

''Yeah, let’s go to Ichiraku Ramen Bar!'' Naruto yelled, grabbing your hand and taking off to the bar.

''Sure, just slow down a bit,'' you said, but it was a matter of seconds that you and him got there. 'Never mind.' you thought, sweat-dropping.

''Hey old man!'' Naruto yelled, when he spotted the old man coming out from the back of the bar.

''Hello Naruto and you dear,'' the old man said, smiling towards you and Naruto.

''Hello Mr. Teuchi. How are you sir?'' you asked, taking a seat next to Naruto.

''Good. How about you two love birds?'' Teuchi asked, wiping the bar.

''Huh? We're not-'' 

''We're fine! Thanks for asking,'' Naruto said, cutting you off. 'I'm seriously starting to get suspicious of him.' you thought, eyeing Naruto from the corner of your eyes.

''That's good to hear. So, what can I get the two of you then?'' Mr. Teuchi said. 

''The same as always,'' Naruto stated, looking up at the menu.

''And I would like the diet ramen and a soda too,'' you said, your eyes scanning the list on the menu attached to the wall. 

Mr. Teuchi nodded and turned to his daughter, Ayame. ''Ayame, please bring those out for our best customers. It should be ready by now.''

Ayame smile and went to get the food. A few minutes later she returned with a tray containing two ramen bowls and a soda. She greeted you and Naruto while placing the food in front of you two.

She and Mr. Teuchi smile and returned to what they were doing before you and Naruto interrupted them.

''I receive this food,'' you and Naruto said, at the same time. You two turn to each other, laughed, and dig into your respectable ramen.

You were eating fast, but it was at a decent pace while Naruto gulf his down like there was no tomorrow. 

''You better slow down Naruto or you'll end up choking.'' you said, but you sweat-dropped as you saw Naruto's face turn blue. One of his hands was at his neck, while the other was slapping his chest. 'That's not how you do it. I better help him out.' you thought, getting out of your chair. You wrapped your arms around his stomach, below his rib cage. With one big heave you had him coughing out a bunch of ramen noodles.

''Really, you should slow down. Your ramen was not going anywhere.'' you said, grabbing a napkin and wiping his mouth from the chicken broth.

''Hehehe, yeah I learned my lesson,'' Naruto said, blushing and rubbing his head sheepishly.

''Well, I'm not hungry anymore. What about you?'' you asked, sitting back down on the stool.

Naruto stared at his empty bowl and pushed it away. ''I'm done and I don't feel like eating more either. It sure was great though.' Naruto said.

You grab your unopened can of soda and open it. You finish it and place it back on the counter. You reach inside your secret pocket and pull out a roll of yen out. You looked at the menu and calculated the cost and place the correct amount on the bar. And you put away the rest of it in your pocket.

''Let’s get going. Oh and don't worry about paying.'' you said, getting up and walking out of the Ramen bar. Naruto followed you and grabbed your hand. 'Huh? Oh, that's a sure sign of someone likening another person.' you thought, staring ahead. 'So, does that mean he really likes me? I think it does but...'

''Naruto?'' you whispered, stopping under a tree.

''Yeah,'' Naruto answered, curiously staring at you. You turned to face him and you held his hand tight. 

''Do you like me?'' you questioned, your eyes looking at his face intently.

''Huh? Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?'' He said, frowning. He tilted his head to the side, his face forming into a look of ponder.

''That's not what I mean, Naruto. Do you truly like me then you are supposed to?'' you said, watching as his face turn surprised. You felt his body stiff and his eyes became wide.

You let go of his hand and backed away from him. He suddenly snapped out of it and his face contorted to one of a scared child. 'It's true then.' you thought, smiling sadly.

You move one foot back and he turned panic. ''No! Don't go!! Please!'' he cried, grabbing a hold of you. ''Please...please...''

He held onto your waist, burying his face into your shirt. You automatically wrap your arms around his shoulders and the both of you dropped to the ground. You felt moisture slip through your shirt and you softly coo at him to calm him down.

''It's all right Naruto. Don't cry. I am not going anywhere. I won't leave you. Shh, I'm right here.'' you softly whispered, stroking his blond hair.

He sniffled a bit but stopped his tears. He stayed still in your embrace refusing to let go of you anytime soon. You move your hand to raise his face to yours but he kept himself to your chest.

''Naruto, I want you to know that I don't hate you and I'm not leaving you because you like me like that. Please look at me...'' you said, nuzzling his head.

He slowly looks up at you with his deep beautiful blue eyes. You smile and place your hand at his cheek, brushing the whisker marks on his face.

''Ah, there's the face I adorn so much,'' you said, leaning against the tree.

''You...don't hate me?'' Naruto asked, shifting to a more comfortable position on your lap. 

''What is there to hate about you Naruto?'' you said. Naruto open his mouth to object but you cut him off. ''I don't care that you are the container of the fox demon. I don't care that you're loud or love ramen too much or a prankster or even having feelings for me like that,'' you said, bring him closer to you.

''Why?'' 

''That's simple. It's because of those things that make you, you. Hm, like the fox inside you. He is a part of you and even I can't hate him. I would not trade you for anything in this world because you're important to me.'' you said, closing your eyes.

''Since, I answer that question for you. Answer me this, why do you like me like that? I'm much older then you are and that wouldn't work out that well. Besides, if it did then we wouldn't be able to see each other because I'm a hunter-nin. Heck, I don't think some people would like it if they knew how old I am,'' you said, imagining the situations.

You were about to say more but a pair of lips, pressed against yours. You opened your eyes to see Naruto's ocean eyes staring right back at you. 'Naruto...' you thought, closing your eyes again.

You moved one of your hands to his silky hair and the other to his shoulders. He moved his hand to your cheek and the other to your waist. You open your mouth when you felt his tongue lick your lower lip. He slipped inside exploring your mouth. You responded more intimately by putting more pressure between your mouths. You sucked on his tongue causing a sound between a moan and a pleased growl to come out from his throat.

Air, flashed across your mind and you pull back, panting lightly. You open your eyes staring at Naruto's face. He opened his eyes, revealing demonic red ones instead. 

You became quickly aware of the thick air surrounding the area. There was a strong presence before you, phantom touches and this time real hands touching you. 'It was the fox demon that whole time. He was the one staring, watching, touching me. It was him and not Naruto then.'

The fox demon Naruto smirked, closing in the small distance between you and him. He nuzzled your neck and brush aside your hair.

''What is your purpose?'' you asked, narrowing your eyes a bit.

''I have many,'' he growled, nipping and licking at your soft flesh. He tugged at your collar, making it reveal more of your skin. He then did a fox like purr and pressed his, Naruto's body hard on yours. His claws skim your arms, sides and then your breasts.

You shook your head from the wonderful sensations. You shakily drew a breath in and let out a small moan.

That seemed to please the fox as he smirked, fangs showing clearly this time. You regained your bearings and asked again.

''I mean, what is your purpose in regards of me?''

''To claim you,'' the fox said just before he bit down on the junction of your neck and shoulder. Pain flared your entire body as the fox sank his fangs into you. Charka fused with the bite mark and then the pain was gone.

The fox kissed the mark and kiss his way up to your ear. You shivered, feeling his hot breath in your ear.

''Why? Why me?''

He licked the shell of your ear and huskily whispered. ''You arouse me. My vessel's strong emotion towards you makes me even more so. Heh, it all started with the kiss that Hyuuga boy gave you.'' 

The fox growled his grip increase on your breasts. He stopped and restrains himself from harming you. He instead massage and kneaded your breasts threw your shirt. While his hands work on your chest, he took your earlobe into his mouth. He nibbled and then sucked on it. 

You open your mouth to respond to what he said, but a moan manages to spill from your lips.

''Wha-what? You're saying that Neji kiss me?'' you moaned. 'That would explain it. I should have seen this before! First clue was the trail. I thought it was one but it was actually two trails. No one saw a stranger or anyone else around. After that, it was Neji's strange look, the fog and the way Naruto acted around me."

''He did. He kissed you and that I will not allow. No one can have what is mine.'' the fox snarled, dragging his tongue to your lips.

You turn your face away, causing him to stop. You turn back and place your hands on his cheeks.

''Give me Naruto back. I understand now...I love you both,'' you said, smiling truthfully.

''Love? Both?''

''Yes, I admitted before that there nothing about Naruto that I could hate. I can't hate you, no not even if I tried. I know you did many terrible things but even so I love you. You are a part of Naruto, just as he is to you. Naruto is very important to me and that makes you important as well. You may not feel what love is but Naruto can. And that feeling is something indescribable. I understand now because I had no idea how to feel about Naruto liking me. But he doesn't...he loves me.'' you said, kissing the quite fox.

''Does that mean?'' Naruto asked, his voice returning to normal. You looked into his once again blue eyes and nodded.

''Wow! You're really my girlfriend now! I can't wait to tell everyone I didn't tell before,'' Naruto exclaimed, scaring you. 'Didn't tell before? What? When?...Oh, Mr. Teuchi called us...' you thought.

''Naruto...did you tell people that I was your girlfriend before?'' you said, glaring. He blushed, starching his cheek.

''Uh, I may have told some people.''

''Some? Define some?'' you questioned.

''Eh....well. Everyone in the village that you don't know and some people that you do know but not so well,'' he said, laughing sheepishly.

You sighed, smacking your forehead. 'As much as I love him, he can be a bit too much.'

''Let’s go!'' Naruto yelled, pulling you up. He pulled you too hard and his head ram into your breasts.

''...it's either you or the fox that have a fixation with my breasts.'' you sighed, as Naruto or the fox Naruto snuggle into you. 'I have a feeling that from here on end it's going to get worst.' you thought. Your thought was confirmed when a hand suddenly grope your behind. 'Yeah, it will. At least I know where all this hentai stuff is coming from.'


End file.
